gameofthronesfandomcom-20200223-history
House Florent
House Florent of Brightwater Keep is a vassal house that holds fealty to Lord Bronn of Highgarden. Their seat is Brightwater Keep. The head of the house holds the title of Lord of Brightwater Keep. The Florent sigil is a red gold fox's head on an ermine background. House Florent had close ties to House Gardener when they were the Kings of the Reach prior to the Wars of Conquest. House Tyrell were installed as Wardens of the South after King Mern IX Gardener was killed fighting Aegon the Conqueror. House Florent resents the elevation of House Tyrell and believe they have a more valid claim to the position.HBO viewers guide, season 2 map, Brightwater Keep entry They fought for Stannis Baratheon in the War of the Five Kings as Selyse Florent was the wife of Stannis."Blackwater" History Season 1 The Florent sigil is present in the Tourney of the Hand."Cripples, Bastards and Broken Things" Season 2 House Florent follows their liege lords, House Tyrell, in pledging support to Renly Baratheon's claim to the Iron Throne. Following the death of Renly, however, the Florents do not follow their Tyrell overlords and instead go over to Stannis, as Selyse Florent is the wife of Stannis.Season 2 Bluray: War of the Five Kings feature They participate in the Battle of the Blackwater. Season 3 A raven sends a message to Dragonstone inviting Stannis Baratheon to Rylene Florent's nameday celebration. Davos Seaworth reads the message aloud to Shireen Baratheon and notes that her father probably will not be going to her cousin's party. Season 4 Melisandre burns Lord Axell Florent to death for refusing to renounce the Seven. He pleads to his sister and her husband for mercy, which they do not give. Season 5 Shireen is burned as a sacrifice to help Stannis take Winterfell, and Selyse hangs herself over grief of her daughter's death. Members *Lord {Axell Florent}, Lord of Brightwater Keep, burned alive under Melisandre's orders."The Lion and the Rose" **Queen {Selyse Florent}, his sister, married to King {Stannis Baratheon}, and mother of {Shireen Baratheon}. Hanged herself after her daughter's burning.HBO viewers guide, season 2 guide to houses, House Baratheon of Dragonstone entry"The North Remembers" **Ser Imry Florent, his brother, a knight in service of King Stannis. *Lady Melessa Florent, cousin to Axell, married to Lord Randyll Tarly of Horn Hill and mother of Samwell Tarly."Garden of Bones" *Rylene Florent, cousin to Shireen Baratheon. Family tree Image Gallery House Florent tourney.jpg|The banner of House Florent at the Tourney of the Hand in "Cripples, Bastards and Broken Things". House_Florent_Shield.png|A shield bearing the sigil of House Florent. House-Florent-Shield-From-Making-Game-of-Thrones-1200x800.jpg|House Florent shield from the Making Game of Thrones blog Florent icon.jpg|House Florent icon from the fist season HBO viewer's guide. In the books In the A Song of Ice and Fire novels, the Florents, like the Tyrells, claim descent from the extinct House Gardener, the royal line of the defunct Kings of the Reach. The Florents are known to chafe at the fealty owed to House Tyrell. The Florents believe that they have a superior line of descent, and by rights should possess Highgarden. While many Houses in the Reach can claim some descent from House Gardener, the Florents were a cadet branch of the Gardeners (descended from a younger son), while the Tyrells can only claim descent from the Gardeners through the female line. Physically, Florents are known for having large and prominent ears. The heraldry of House Florent in the books is inconsistently described, but apparently consists of a red-gold fox's head, encircled by lapis lazuli flowers, all of which is on an ermine background. The TV version simply omits the lapis lazuli flowers (and predominantly shows a full-bodied fox). During the War of the Five Kings, the Florents initially declare for Renly Baratheon along with the rest of the noble Houses in the Reach, but following the latter's assassination, they defy the Tyrells and join Stannis Baratheon, becoming one of the few Houses of the Reach not to join their Tyrell overlords in switching their allegiance to House Lannister. Members *Lord {Alester Florent}, Lord of Brightwater. Executed for alleged treason. **Lady Melara Crane, his wife. ***Lord Alekyne Florent, his son and heir. ***Melessa Florent, his eldest daughter. Married to Randyll Tarly. ***Rhea Florent, his second daughter. Married to Leyton Hightower. *Ser Axell Florent, his eldest brother. Castellan of Dragonstone. *Ser {Ryam Florent}, his second brother. Died in a fall from a horse. **Queen Selyse Florent, Ryam's daughter. Married to Stannis I **Ser {Imry Florent}, Ryam's eldest son. Killed while fighting in the Battle of the Blackwater. **Ser Erren Florent, Ryam's second son. *Ser Colin Florent, his third brother. **Delena Florent, Colin's daughter. Married to Ser Hosman Norcross. Mother of Edric Storm, one of Robert Baratheon's bastards. **Omer Florent, Colin's son. A Maester of the Citadel. **Merrell Florent, Colin's son. A squire. *Rylene Florent, his sister. Married to Ser Rycherd Crane. See also * (MAJOR spoilers from the books) References de:Haus Florent fr:Maison Florent it:Casa Florent pl:Ród Florent pt-br:Casa Florent ru:Флоренты zh:佛罗伦家族 Florent Florent Category:House Florent Florent